Iced Tea
by Sora Moto
Summary: The nations are meeting in New York during a heat wave and the air conditioner breaks. It wouldn't be so bad but its time for England's afternoon tea and he just doesn't want to think about how hot his tea would be. One-shot


"Why does it have to be so bloody hot?"

The Englishman was fanning himself in the lounge area of the World Conference building in New York. The heat wave striking the US was horrible and New York had temperatures rocketing into the hundreds. And on top of that the damnable air conditioner in their building had broken leaving all the nations irritable in the ungodly heat. Needless to say Germany hadn't even had the patience to deal with it and canceled all meeting until the air conditioner was fixed. Which led to said Englishman sitting in the lounge by a fan the staff had set up in order to try and cool down.

Glancing at his watch he winced. It was time for tea and he knew he would only get more irritable than he already was if he didn't have his afternoon tea. The problem was though this heat made even thinking about a hot cup of tea unbearable. Letting out a groan he didn't notice the tall American sneaking up on him.

"Heya Iggy! How you doing?"

"Belt up you bloody wanker. I don't understand how you can handle this atrocious heat."

"Hmm, well this isn't so bad. My meteorologist said the temperatures aren't really that high above normal in the south and this heat dome thingie is drawing air in from the gulf. Its just that people in the northern states aren't used to the heat that makes it seem worse than it is."

England stared at America for a moment before blinking. "Why is it that when we are in meeting discussing important things that concern everyone you make yourself out to be a complete idiot but then in a situation like this you're suddenly all knowledgeable and actually sound smart?" He finished with a scowl that quickly melted as the heat of being angry was just too much and damn it if he could just figure out how to get a cup of tea.

America shrugged, "Its more fun that way I guess. Anyway isn't it your tea time or something like that?"

"Yes, but its too bloody hot to even think about having a cup of tea."

"Oh." The American shot him a shit eating grin and England cringed. That meant the bloke had an idea for something and he just knew he wasn't going to like it.

"And no I will not drink that disgustingly sweet slop you call iced tea. There is too much sugar in it and I felt like my teeth were going to rot the first time you made me try that brew."

"Aww, come on Iggy. It doesn't have to be sweetened if you don't like. Besides this kind of 'iced tea' I think you'll like a lot better."

England eyed the boy warily, "What are you getting on about?"

America bent over to his side and it was then that England first too note of the small cooler at his feet. Curious, he watched as the taller blonde unzipped the top and pulled out a brown popsicle that was then held out to him.

"Go ahead. I knew it would be too hot for you to have your tea today once I found out the AC had broken so I made these up for you and used the staff freezer to make them." At England's questioning glance America continued. "They're 'iced' tea. Get it? I made the tea the way you like it for your afternoon tea and then poured it into popsicle molds. I figured this way you could have your tea and cool down from the heat."

England once again stared at the other, then gingerly took the frozen tea and gave it a tentative lick. The cold sent a shiver down his spine and the flavor was exactly as he likes for his afternoon tea.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you America."

"Hey no problem, that's what hero's are for, right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

So this idea came to me completely out of the blue. I like to cook and do strange things with food and I was contemplating how hot it was and how I could cool myself off better. I like iced tea, but sometimes its just not cold enough, that and the ice melts watering it down. So I thought, why not pour the tea into the ice cube trays and make tea cubes. That evolved into iced tea popsicles. It actually sounds like a great way to cool down doesn't it? If anyone wants to try this out, let me know how you like it and please review.


End file.
